Wish Upon a Dragon
by Tears of Steal
Summary: Waiting a year after Emperor Pilaf Bulma finally gets her wish for her soulmate but she words it wrong and is sent to Vegeta-sei as a saiyan, and exactly why do her parents think she's a butterfly?*New chapter* Bulma and Vegeta are forced to share a pod
1. prologueWish Upon a Dragon

A/N: Hey everyone the idea faerie finally decided to give me an idea for once so I hope you like it!! Oh don't be afraid to review, constructive criticism is welcome to haha! You can always e-mail me at tearsofsteal@aol.com even if it's just to check out one of your fics. On with the not so anticipated, but hopefully well enjoyed fic!  
  
Disclaimer: When do you think they'll get the hint we don't own DBZ  
  
Ages:  
  
Goku-13 Krillin-14 Bulma-17 Vegeta-18 Raditz-15 Nappa- 37 Wish Upon a Dragon Prologue  
  
The sun shined relentlessly on the Briefs back yard where a variety of people had gathered. From one of the chairs gathered around Bulma sighed and brushed her skirt off for what must have been the millionth time try to hide her anxiousness from the group. The uneasy calm was soon broken as all heads turned to the sky.  
  
Bulma jumped from the seat shielding her eyes from the bright sky. Krillin started coming into view, and Bulma tried straining her eyes to see if anything was in his arms. With great relief she saw an orange glint come from somewhere other than the bald mans head.  
  
As he softly landed, Bulma's smile soon turned to a full-fledged smirk as she gracefully slunk over to the little man. "And, just where do you think you've been,'' she inquired poking his chest with her index finger for emphasis.  
  
Krillin turned a light shade of red making him look remarkably like a full-grown tomato. "Sorry Bulma, some of those dragonballs can be hard to get," he said trying to pull off a son grin, hoping having to live with the small guy would give him an advantage.  
  
After deciding that it wasn't going to work he resorted to the second best thing."Don't you want to make your wish," he said trying to get the fiery glance to be directed elsewhere.  
  
He sure hoped the guy who was unknowingly connected to this wish would be able to stand her, a shiver ran through his spine this guy would either be a real push over or someone he wouldn't want to cross ( A/N: We all know which one that one is don't we *wink wink*).  
  
Bulma decided to spare the small monk look alike while she finally got to make her wish. He was lucky for now she finally decided snatching the little orange orb from his grasp.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Yaumcha looking hopefully at her. At the beginning of the year she thought that they might have had a chance, but after a couple of days it became painfully obvious that she would never be happy with him (A/N: let's just say Bulma's a bit more relationship smart in my story hey it is an A/U).  
  
She hoped that he would understand one day. This wish would be the best thing for the both of them, and especially her.  
  
I mean Bulma Briefs was not an ordinary woman so the man that was to be her "soul mate" would probably be a very special man. Little did Bulma know how "special" this guy would be.  
  
Her mood started to perk up this is the best birthday present that she would ever get. My own special seventeenth birthday present to me she thought gleefully to herself. Bulma it should be a sin to be as great as you, she thought for what seemed like the trillionth time in her life.  
  
Placing the precious orb down by the other it occurred to her just how long she really had wanted this. Four whole years had gone by before her wish could be properly granted, she would have gotten it a whole year earlier if it weren't for that crazed blue midget on a constant sugar high that called himself an emperor.  
  
Bringing herself out of her little daydream, and deciding that she could hold grudges after her wish was made she concentrated on the balls and then yelled, "Great Shenlong arise."  
  
She then proceeded to cross her arms and tap her foot anxiously as the drangonballs glowed with an eerie light and the once bright sky clouded over leaving a shadow on the Capsule Corp. mansion.  
  
A dragon that looked more like a snake to Bulma as it materialized in the air, and Bulma noticed in mild amusement at the effect it had on young Goku as he unsuccessfully tried to hide behind her mom.  
  
"You ordered me here," came a booming voice, "now what is your wish."  
  
Bulma not being one to stall said, "I wish to meet my soul mate," Shenlong sat for a while with an expression on his face that Bulma could only guess meant that he was thinking as she stood there.  
  
"What don't I have a soul mate?" a rather agitated Bulma replied. What if she had been stupid to think she had an actual soul mate. Maybe people were right she really did need to grow up   
  
Shenlong then sighed, "No, you have a soul mate alright, but he is not of this species, I can make you one of these said species but it will take both your wishes for me to do that and let you see him."  
  
By now Bulma was very confused, but very determined if she had waited four years to meet her soul mate then she didn't care if she was a fly she was going to meet him.  
  
Oh well guess Goku's not going to get that never-ending supply of fresh sushi she smirked. Besides if all didn't go well her family could always wish her back next year.  
  
Yet again as fate has it's funny ways the only reason that the dragon had even thought of forewarning her was that his Television was broken and since they always put gods before dragons in Other World electrics and things (Kami knows why) he had been stuck without entertainment for far too long, and everybody knows that a being with mystical powers that gets bored can always find an unsuspecting prey, poor Bulma had just stepped right into Shenlong's path.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm going to do," said Bulma sending the dragon a look so determined and venomous that he was beginning to think this might not have been the beast idea, but poor little Shenlong had already put his signature on his own death warrant he could at least cross the t's dot the i's.  
  
"Your wish has been granted," came Shenlong 's loud voice. The dragonballs then proceeded to float up in the air take the eerie glow and fly off in random directions.  
  
The gang then proceeded to look around to find Bulma, and her supposed "soul mate". Goku noticing two blue butterflies floating together, in a burst of spontaneous genius cried out, "Bulma's soul mate was a butterfly She must be the little blue one," after this Goku stretched out his hand try to convince Bulma that he still wanted to be friends, while Bulma's mother promptly fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile on Vegeta-sei, Bulma stuck her slowly started opening her eyes. Why did she feel like she just ran into a brick wall? Feeling something move under her her eyes flew open to reveal a set of very piercing and what it seemed right now very angry ebony eyes glaring back at her.  
  
A/N: Don't ya love me. Oh yea sorry for this chapter being so short but remember it is only the prologue! I have tons of more writing to do along with a ton of make up work. I had a nice encounter with infectious mononucleolus or mono for short. Oh remember e-mail me if you love my fic, hate it, or just wanted me to advertise your fic I'm such a sucker for advertisements and I love almost every couple speaking of advertisements let's start with some popular or what should be really popular fics...  
  
Advertisements:  
  
Epic_ by: The Prime Minister storyid: 121870  
  
V/B Long read (look at the title) this is a great author and they have a great website! This is one of those stories it be a shame to miss! What if Vegeta had known from the outset of Freeza's treachery and vowed to do something about it? A different twist in the DBZ universe.  
  
Waiting_ by: Noseless Wonder storyid: 17357  
  
A T/P it's another long story, but it's super good, and worth the time to read! Pan takes a trip to the past and makes some accidental changes, but they're changes she's going to like. *Completed and Revised*  
  
It Takes All Kinds_ by: DarkStar  
  
A/U camp story, but it's no regular camp it's for camp for different people Vegeta, Kakoraut, and Krillin are Saiyans Chichi's a potion maker, 18's an android, and Bulma's a faerie??!! A very nice read An g/c, b/v, k/18 alternative universe. Bulma, Chichi and 18 are...different. But when they are sent to a summer camp to learn to use their differences.  
  
Much more advertising to come I have so much more, but I'm really tired. Hope I helped you find a few good fics though * hope you consider mine in that category *. Just a friendly little reminder to review! 


	2. What's with all the Walls

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I would have a lot more Christmas shopping money  
  
A/N: I'm so glad you guys like my idea! To be perfectly honest I was going to make this an A/U where Bulma ended up on Frieza's ship, but after many failed attempt and not being able to write a serious Frieza scene without imagining him in a tutu (hey that's harder than it sounds). It ended up sounding like he was held captive by a five year old girl (not that a bisexual lizard is any better).* Clears her throat * Why we're on the subject I'd like to thank Hope for my first review and pan0gwen, and B- sama for following in her foot steps with their equally appreciated reviews * everybody cheers for her first three reviewers* * looks around seeing nothing to give Hope * Want another chapter? * smirks * On with the story  
  
What's with all the Walls  
  
Chapter One  
  
A low growl came from the man under her. Throwing herself as far away from him as possible, with a surprising amount of force she slammed into a wall. "At least it's real this time," she thought as she painfully pulled herself off of the ground.  
  
Looking up she finally got a good look at her unsuspecting victim. He seemed to only stand an inch or two taller than her, but that didn't make him any less intimidating.   
  
His facial features were well defined, his high cheekbones and knit brows gave him an almost regal air. The spandex suit, he was wearing showed his every every muscle which was more than enough to distract her, but what got her the most were his eyes were ebony and their depth seemed to draw her in pierce through her soul at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile Prince Vegeta was taking this time to do the same thing as her, the first thing he obviously noticed was her coloring.  
  
Her hair, eyes, and tail were all blue. Who'd ever heard of a blue saiyan?! You think they would have informed their prince.  
  
The girl looked almost delicate her thin form accented by her waist long wavy blue hair. She had on a flowery cotton dress ending right above her knees, and showing her long muscular legs.  
  
Her big blue eyes were expressive, and right now they showed complete and utter confusion.  
  
He noticed her eyes widening as she was staring at him. " And just what do you find so amusing onna?" came his gruff voice.  
  
Her finger directly point behind him, he turned around still not finding anything out of the ordinary. "Y - Y -You have a tail," she yelled still holding her finger out in the air.  
  
At this time Vegeta took time to look at her like she was the craziest saiyan on Vegeta-sei. "As do you," he said pointing out the very obvious furry appendage resting at Bulma side.  
  
Bulma was a very strong willed person, and one that had never fainted in her life. Take the fact though that it was getting late, she had been sent through millions of light year by a mystical dragon, and she just found out she had a tail.  
  
Bulma hit the ground almost before Vegeta could catch her ( A/N: hey the key word was almost).  
  
Vegeta grabbed her right before she hit the ground. He couldn't believe the woman had passed out at the mere mention of her tail. There had to have been more of a reason than that.  
  
He checked her heart rate just in case. This woman was going to give him some answers to some questions he had like, "Where had she come from?" and "Why did she land on him?" He just had wake her up first (A/N: Don't get me wrong Vegeta's been a little OOC right now he's not being fluffy he just doesn't want to kill Bulma before he gets some answers).  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Briefs and his little kitty went to go get some water to revive his now passed out wife.  
  
While Goku still was playing with the little blue butterfly, and then began singing, " I love my little butterfly, butterfly, I love you in the day and evening, I love my little butterfly, butterfly, and I just can't wait to keep on singing to my butterfly, butterfly,A/N:this is originally from a song I made about a lollypop ^^;;;)" Yaumcha went inside to get a bottle. I mean after all if this was Bulma, and he treated her well, and showed he could take care of her she might fall in love with him.  
  
Finally they could live in a little house with a white picket fence with little Yaumcha's and Bulma's. His eyes got big hearts in his eyes when he thought about it (Let's just say Yaumcha's an idiot atleast we're not lying).  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile back on Vegeta-sei Bulma was slowly coming back to reality. Oh that was a funny dream, but at least now she knew how to word her wish!  
  
Opening her eyes she realized that there were people staring over her and they were definitely not human. Some even resembled a mix between dinosaurs and humans.  
  
She jumped off the counter and tried to find a door but soon realized there were none and head for the only assumed opening.  
  
She ran straight into a glass wall and ended up smacking her head. "Kuso, that's happening a lot these days," she muttered under her breath to herself.  
  
Her head still spinning she managed to pull her self up, and tried her best to make a fighting stance her tail whipping wildly around her, as the little aliens were closing in on her.  
  
Her head turned and the others stopped upon hearing footsteps coming towards them. Bulma saw an unlikely sight, a lady that looked to be not even over a decade older than her (saying that, that would only be 27, she's not old).  
  
She was dressed in the same sort of armor as the others except the under part of it was dark red instead of the blue the others were wearing.  
  
Her hair was a deep dark chocolate brown hair that fell just beneath her shoulders in spikes, and her eyes were an expressionless black abyss.  
  
"Calm down," she scoffed at Bulma, "It's not like we were going to hurt you until we get answers, do you really think we're as barbaric as that?"  
  
"My name is Seichilenia or Sei for short. I run the science department, and these goons are my assistants a little hard to look at but you get used to them." She said gesturing her head to the people who had been standing over her.  
  
"You, have a tail too," Bulma once again stated the obvious by pointing to the thing wrapped around Sei's waist.  
  
Unwrapping the limb from her waist she looked at it then back to Bulma. "Uh, so do all the other saiyan unless they lost it in battle or committed treason," she said arching her eyebrow at Bulma "Don't you already know that?".  
  
"And what exactly is a saiyan?" asked Bulma ignoring the other woman's question.  
  
Seic hid her head in her hands, "Maybe you hit your head more than we originally thought."  
  
"You know that you're a saiyan to right? I mean you have the weirdest coloring I've ever seen, but we did all the blood test and you definitely have the blood."  
  
"So this is what Shenlong meant when he said not the same species huh?" she thought to herself. Then the thought struck her  
  
"Hey Sei do we happen to turn into giant were monkeys as the sight of the full moon, do we?"  
  
"Yea......," Seic said taking time to draw out the vowels.  
  
"Can I talk to you in private," Bulma said taking notice in the couple of little "things" that surrounded them.  
  
"Uh ok," Seic said blasting the aliens that were in there, "they were idiots anyway, when will King Vegeta get it through his head that just because these bakas have low power levels doesn't necessarily mean they know anything about science.  
  
"If you swear not to tell any one I need to tell you about my life." Bulma said already feeling a link growing between her and this new scientist.  
  
"Ok," Sei said nonchalantly but wonder had filled her dark eyes  
  
So than began the tale that we all know as part of the great Dragonball trilogy if you count Z and GT.  
  
Bulma was still going on with her tale then she got to the dragonballs the wish "and then," Bulma continued, "I fell out of no where on the guy he had the deepest eyes though," she put her hand up to her eyes for emphasis.  
  
"Then he had to go open his mouth and now I think he's a troll with a widows peak." Bulma ended laughing then looked over at Sei who looked way to serious.  
  
Uh Sei she said waving her hand in front of her friends face. "Did you just call our prince a troll?" Sei said incredulously than also began laughing no one here ever had the guts to do that. She was beggining to think she'd like this girl.  
  
Bulma tried doing the son grin but it didn't come out quite right "Oops."  
  
"What about that little boy Bulma are you sure he turned into the monkey after seeing the full moon?" Seic asked inquisitively.  
  
"Positive," said Bulma "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I think that might be my son," came Sei calm response.  
  
"Um Sei exactly how old are you?!" Bulma practically screamed.  
  
"Oh I just turned 39 in earth years last week," she smiled at Bulma's shocked expression, "saiyans seem to most races once we reach our twenties we hardly show any signs of aging. You have so much to learn about our heritage Bulma," she said with a small chuckle.  
  
"You have no idea," Bulma smirked  
  
"Oh yea before we go try these on," Seic said throwing her some of the costmary armor with the black spandex to go under it. "Now we just need to find you a place along the rest of us saiyans." she smirked.  
  
A/N: First it's question and answer time  
  
B-sama wanted to know when I update? _ This is a hard question I try to update every day, but I have a lot of home work and I'm suppose to go to school. So it might take me a while, but I'll try to at least get one chapter out at least once every three days.  
  
On with the A/N: Talking about updates I'm starting a update service. So if you like my story just tell me in the review or email me that you want the service and I'll email every time I update. Just remember to give me your e- mail address. I'm so happy about my reviews some of you even reviewed twice * cough * pan0gwen * cough * and someone even emailed me *waves * Thanks Kakrotta. Oh well this one was a little chapter was a little short to, but they usually start getting better and longer once I get into the notch of writing the whole thing. Now on with my favorite part....  
  
Advertisements:  
  
The Price of Power_ amcm74 storyid: 507531  
  
A great T/P lot's of Vegeta-sei in it! Trunks and Pan fic, based in an AU where Demi-Sayians and their powers are extremely sought after.  
  
Only Time Will Tell_FayeValentine00 storyid: 503921  
  
A great T/P fic the summary pretty much explains it. FINISHED **Trunks/Pan Fic*** Trunks is engaged to a girl that Pan doesn't like. Will her opinion matter to Trunks?  
  
Bring Your Father to School Day: Revived_ Frozenflower storyid: 672445  
  
This is a GH/V this is the one of the greatest Gohan Videl fics anything that could go wrong does! This deals with the comic atrocities that our poor demi-saiyan Gohan is forced to endure during bring your father to school day. It now also deals with the aftermath of that day. Trust me--Gohan isn't suffering alone this time!  
  
Hey remember to review and I love e-mails and it would probably be easier if you emailed me to put you on the update list. * smile* Oh yea, I'm starting to run out of fics so I would love to read some of you guys stories. 


	3. Almost

Disclaimer: Hopefully this Christmas I'll own a brand new laptop and a punching bag maybe the can throw DBZ in to!  
  
A/N: I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet, but I really had a lot of fun writing it for some reason I could never stop but now it's 5:35 AM, and I'm tired. So I hope you like it!!  
  
Bulma looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Maybe this saiyan armor wasn't too bad.  
  
The black spandex part clung to her every curve showing off her well toned arms and legs. The color of it also gave her hair a somewhat electric quality, making her look like an exotic beauty.  
  
The armor part wasn't bad either although not as showy it gave her an edge, and would certainly provide as some useful protection.  
  
Bulma broke out in a full-fledgedsmirk as she walked out of the room to see Sei. After getting a silent nod of approvalfrom her newfound friend she went over to talk to her. "So you really think Goku is your son?"  
  
"Would I lie to you," Sei said smirking a bit, "We'll talk about it more when his father arrives,"  
  
Bulma perked up, "Oh yes the father what's he like," Bulma suggestively winked and nudged Sei in her side.  
  
"Bardock," she replied with an almost dreamy factor in her voice, "He leads a group of third classes, that are so powerful it didn't take long before they were getting missions more dangerous than the elites." her eyes were aglow with how proud she was. Fighting was indeed very important to these people.  
  
"It was even questioned if he should be allowed to move up in rank, but as Prince Vegeta so delicately puts it we can't change our blood, so we live as we are. Lucky King Vegeta lets us have certain special privileges. Bardock, and I are still third class, but King Vegeta gave me a job for head scientist, that allows us to live in the palace, and I'd be damned if we didn't live better than at least half the elites," she finished smirking.  
  
Bulma looked up at her smirking friend guessing her husband was really great.  
  
"Oh Bulma that brings me to one of the most important thing I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked more than slightly intrigued. "Training," piped up Sei with a glow in her eyes, " A saiyan can never resist a good fight," she said licking her lips.  
  
Bulma thought about it maybe it would be nice to have a good spar Goku always found it so amusing so there had to be something to it.  
  
Bulma bounced down the stairs that they had now reached having no idea what she had just gotten herself into.   
  
~*~   
  
Yaumcha sat looking at his pretty blue butterfly that now sat safely on his desk. It was a nice little butterfly a cute little butterfly and nobody would ever take that away from him.  
  
Oh, sure the Breifs had tried taking it from him, and he had saw Goku crying, because he had took his friend, but Bulma was his he finally had her all to himself and that's we're he'd keep her.  
  
"It's ok little butterfly," he said putting his face up to the glass "your all mine now." (A/N: I know Yaumcha sounds crazy right now but this all plays a major part in my story, and Yaumcha not exactly my favorite character, but even if you like him just hold out and I'll try to redeem his character value just a bit)  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta very impatiently stamped around in his room. Women just didn't fall out of the Sky on a daily basis this woman was somewhat special she must have a secret, but what could she be hiding?  
  
Her coloring was all off, of course that was obvious. Vegeta had never heard of a blue haired saiyan. Maybe she was just a commoner.  
  
That would explain why he never heard of her. She might have grown up in some slum way away from the palace gates, but that still didn't explain why she just fell out of the sky.  
  
This was so damn frustrating. He'd just have to wait until he got word from the science wing.  
  
Until then he would try to stop thinking about the blue haired onna. Vegeta bounded out of the door, he needed some training he almost felt sorry for the elite he got paired up with today.  
  
Almost, he could almost picture the bloody pulp lying on the ground. He licked his lips. This was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.   
  
~*~  
  
Sei had sat across from Bulma Indian style coaching her on ki. Bulma was a fast learner due to her extra absorbent genius brain and had learned how to make ki attacks, and was flying around in no time.  
  
The real test came now a spar against Sei who she with little or no modesty had bragged about being the best female saiyan warrior that was ever rumored to live.  
  
She told Bulma a little about how her power was just slightly lower than Nappa the personal body guard to the Prince, Bulma had given the appropriate oohs, and aahs, but her saiyan side had started to kick in and she clenched her fist in anticipation for the spar to come.  
  
Sei flew at her with fifty of her power in check trying to send a right hook to Bulma's face Bulma quickly dodged flew over her with both of her fist clenched slammed them into Sei back making her pummel into the ground, "So you want to take this up a notch?" Seic asked powering up to her max.  
  
She then flew at Bulma with inhuman speed (A/N: I know, Duh she's a saiyan) the fight was just about evenly matched from then on, until Seic finally realized that this was probably Bulma's first real fight, and she who had been raised a warrior was having a hard time keeping up.  
  
Lets just say a motivated saiyan is usually a winning saiyan (A/N: Sorry about not writing more on the fighting scene, but there's going to be some fighting later and I just kinda wanted to get to a good part that's coming up and I guess my AN isn't really doing that either so back to the story).  
  
With a new burst of energy Sei flew at Bulma full force, fazed out of sight, appeared behind her and delivered a sound round house kick to the woman's face.  
  
Bulma spit up blood, and then realized something she had almost totally overlooked while fighting. Her stomach growled giving it's approval to speak.  
  
"Um Sei," Bulma looked at her almost sheepishly, "I'm a little hungry."  
  
Sei giggled a little she had forgotten that Bulma hadn't eaten probably all day. She couldn't wait till she found out how much she could really eat from what she understood about earth eating habits they didn't eat nearly as much as a saiyan did.  
  
"I'll show you the way," said Sei holding out her hand to help Bulma up.  
  
Seic didn't want to admit it but now that she thought about she was really hungry too, and instead of finding it amusing when Bulma stopped and looked at the art that practically decorated this castle from head to toe, she was getting impatient. Sei looked down at her watch. No wonder she was so hungry Bulma had gotten here right as she was coming back from her lunch break and now it was 19:23 almost two hours after she regularly ate dinner. Ah the joys of sparring the only thing that could keep a saiyan mind off of the joys and wonders of food.  
  
After practically having to drag Bulma a long they finally reached the cafeteria. It was beautifully decorated.  
  
The most probable reason because it was the second most popular place in saiyan culture, and a decorated training room did not do (the gravity room has not been invented yet, but don't worry it will be soon * wink*).  
  
Bulma's thoughts were cut short when she saw the food or something that looked remotely like food, but now her saiyan instincts were kicking in, and she could have ate fried rat for all she cared, and looking at the stuff she would soon consume she just might.  
  
Sei dragged Bulma over to a small line probably shorter now because the only reason a saiyan would eat this late is if they were training. They were both presented with giant pots that was filled with something that Bulma could only guess was stew, right now she didn't quite care.  
  
Sei led her over to a table where they both sat down. Bulma took a little while to look for a spoon, but after she saw Sei sipping her stew she more than happily followed. The meal was delicious, and now that Bulma finally got a good look at the tub she had been served with she was surprised to find she had drank it all.  
  
"Why isn't there any silver wear," she inquired turning to Seic.  
  
I believe we tried that once with soup before," Sei giggled, "but the darn thing was so little and there was so much soup we ended up ki blasting the spoons in mid meal. An impatient saiyan with a spoon is not a funny sight,"  
  
Bulma joined in giggling with Sei as she got out of her chair, putting a hand over her belly she got a content feeling food almost never gave her.  
  
"Let's go Sei," she said nodding towards the door. Sei started to follow.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Kenato, the third strongest male elite (royals are in a different class, and lets just pretend Nappa is really strong, I'm so mean to all these characters) was walking down the hall with his buddy, or forced buddy since he was unfortunately his superior the second strongest, and defiantly one of the dumbest Rakmedah .  
  
Now even though Kenato was strong he was known to be a little shy around the ladies and some of the officers were talking about him maybe having a little to much fun fighting with them if you know what I mean * wink* *wink *.  
  
So Rakmedah always willing to help his friend decided to make a little bet.  
  
"Kenato," Rakmedah said getting his "friends" attention, "I'll make you a little bet. The next unmarked saiyan female you see, try to see how far you can go with her and I'll tell the guys so that you're not as queer as we thought."  
  
Kenato looked at him as if he was crazy. Kenato was not the kindest of saiyans but he definitely had pride, and he certainty wasn't making this bet.  
  
Rakmedah looked around him, and saw a little third class saiyan coming out of the assigned eating area (each class saiyan has a designed eating area that's how he knows what class she is) with blue hair?!  
  
That was absurd he'd never heard of a saiyan with blue coloring like that. Evidently today was his lucky day she was beautiful and a third class which meant he could over power her.  
  
"Like this," Rakmedah said working his way over to the little blue number.  
  
~*~   
  
Bulma saw the guy walking he looked a little shady, and Sei definitely tensed at the sight of him. It looked like he was going to walk right by.  
  
He quickly turned around smacking Sei into a wall, and coming directly towards Bulma with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
He pinned her there holding her arms above her head, and planting a sloppy kiss on her mouth. Right now a million things were running through Bulma's mind the main thing being rape, and if she was going down she wasn't going like this.  
  
The last thing she seamed to remember was this basturd's going to pay.  
  
Her blue aura and her tail wipping wildly around her she pushed the dirty scum off of her. He stood back in what seemed like shock for a while.  
  
Executing her plan perfectly Bulma formed a ki ball and without even thinking clearly yelled out, "Angel fury,'' a silver beam of light shot out of her hands, and formed in to seven perfect rings which surrounded the man at different angles creating a sphere around him, which soon closed into one blast, and exploded.  
  
The poor guy (which I have no sympathies for) laid in a bloody pulp. She almost felt sorry for him, almost.  
  
~*~  
  
"Majesty," a messenger walked in, after receiving a nod from Vegeta he continued. "I regret to inform you your second strongest warrior is in the healing tanks, and is badly injured.  
  
He will not be able to fight for at least a week," (they have less advanced technology, but tanks none the less).  
  
"How?" Vegeta asked slightly shocked, but not outwardly showing it. It would take a near-death experience to be in that tank for so long.  
  
"I think I got it wrong but I heard he was knocked out by a b-b-blue female saiyan, but that's impossible." he said fear evident.  
  
Ah so the little onna finally decided to wake up huh? It was time for some answers he thought storming out the door heading for the science wing.  
  
A/N:Cliffy I know I'm so evil but at least I didn't stop when that guy slammed Bulma into the wall I wanted you to know she got her revenge as people should with scum. For any one who cares Seichilenia is my name I made up that I love it's pronounced Sake-kill-E-n-E-a the E's are pronounced like E's and the lower case a is an ah. I really want you to review I thinks that's why I had so much fun writing this one is because you guys are really supportive, but now that I told my dad that I got good reviews on my story (don't ask me why I did it). He has this big dream that I'll be an author for some sort of side business. Oh well, at least he's supportive.  
  
Advertisment: None I'm to tired but I promise to do double next time! 


	4. AN

A/N: Hey hate to do this, but I just wanted to tell you that it might be a while before I update again, due to the fact that I'm most likely going back to school tomorrow, and get tons of make up work yay for me, but it won't be any longer than a week. I was being sarcastic, but I promise I'll work really hard to bring you guys the next chapter, and try to make it really good thank you for understanding, and if you don't than thanks for reading this much * wink*. Oh and if you haven't reviewed yet please take the time to press the little blue button and tell me what you think!  
  
~Tears of Steal 


	5. mass confusion

Disclaimer: I do not nor did I ever own DBZ  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short but I feel horrible I just got over mono and now I think I have strep throat Oh yay! Oh well Christmas is coming up and I'm hoping to get a new laptop I should probably have one more chapter out before then. Things have just been hectic. Now I'm making excuses so have fun reading and give me some very very merry Christmas present reviews haha.  
  
Vegeta finally reached the science wing. Bursting through the door he spotted a crew sweeping up some ashes, and some remnants of some saiyan armor.  
  
"Woman," he growled under his breath. He headed toward the living quarters the little onna was going to have to sleep eventually. The hunt was on.  
  
~   
  
Bulma and Sei sat in front of the large doors that led to her room. "This is the science wing," Sei announced, "this is obviously your room and from what I learned your quite a scientist if what you told me about your past life is true. I now need to inform Prince Vegeta that you're awake."  
  
"There will be no need for that," came a deep voice from the end of the hall.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," Sei said while bowing, "the subject you have requested is alive, well, and Saiyan.  
  
"I can obviously see that," he sneered, "very well leave me and the woman alone I think it's about time I got some explanations,''  
  
He then looked at Bulma who did not look away but locked gazes with him. His eyes flashed with surprise that in even a small way this woman defy him, but it was so quick it would take a top Saiyan to realize it.  
  
As soon as Sei left he motioned her into her room. She stepped in and tried to hide her surprise since it was a science room she expected it to be dull, but the room was painted a ruby red, there was a big Vanity in the center made out of what looked like garnets and there were glass accessories every where, there was a big bed in the center of the room that looked to be made of sparkling glass with red sheets the closets were huge, her room at home wasn't even this luxurious.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her reaction "This is our head scientist room, my father says we need them for the on coming battle, although I believe I'm perfectly capable of beating that homosexual lizard are computers doing a search of all the lead scientist right now all we no is that it's a woman and she lives on a planet known as Earth but are computer has yet to find out her name you can have her room until I either kill you or she gets here."  
  
Bulma noticeably stiffened unless there was some other woman that lived on Earth, and had outsmarted the great Bulma Breifs, which was highly unlikely they were looking for her, when she was standing in the same room as there prince, what cruel irony.  
  
"So what's your story?" Bulma paled than an idea struck her "I don't know I can't remember there was fighting and blood the last thing I remembered was hitting you," she mentally crossed her finger hoping Saiyans got amnesia.  
  
Vegeta growled but then remembered that there might be other important things that the woman might know.  
  
"Woman, how did you beat one of my most elite guards," Bulma looked a little confused at his mention of the event.  
  
"You know your little friend from the dining room?" Bulma look changed from one of confusion to anger then a sly smirk filled her face well I ki blasted him of course."  
  
"Ha Vegeta smirked you probably couldn't put a scratch on him why don't you tell me what really happened," He almost laughed at the expression of anger on her face.  
  
Bulma seeing this immediately calmed down, "Maybe if you actually taught your guys to keep controlled when they actually saw a creature as beautiful as me I wouldn't have to beat them to a bloody pulp myself monkey boy,"  
  
She giggled a bit as the vein on Vegeta's forehead bulged out the woman was going to pay.  
  
"Woman tomorrow four 0' clock sparring rooms we'll see if you really know what your doing." He then stormed out the door.  
  
Bulma sank down into the coziness of HER bed what had she gotten herself into. She had been through all this and she still hadn't found her soulmate and now she had a sparring match with the strongest person on Vegeta-sei ( funny how the smartest creature in the universe can be so dumb).  
  
Oh joy! Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. ~  
  
Seic was laying in her bed while Bardock was taking a shower (no drooling how else is he supposed to get clean anti bacterial soap), he had just gotten back from a purging mission how would he feel about this they thought there son had just been a weakling but from what Bulma had told her there little Ka was really strong, but a little goofy.  
  
How would she explain how she knew that when they hadn't seen him for all those years and she had promised not to tell Bulma story.  
  
Bardock came out of the shower his hair dripping and a towel wrapped around his waist he was walking up to the bed when he seemed to pass out his eyes were rolled back into his head. Seic got out of bed and ran to his side trying to wake him up.  
  
He finally after almost ten minutes sat up "She's here," he announced.  
  
"Who's here?" Seic asked quietly glad that it had just been another one of his visions. "The queen that will save us all." Seic gasped.  
  
~  
  
Yaumcha watched the butterfly as it went through a couple of spasms and laid still he had done it he had killed Bulma.  
  
Yaumcha started crying then he sniffed and let a huge crazy smile take over his face he could wish her back with Shenlong then he could kill that evil dragon for ever taking away his precious Bulma.  
  
He stared at the poor little butterfly time for a little funeral in honor of his little love. Another A/N: I would love some brand new reviews for Christmas nudge nudge wink wink.  
  
Advertisements: Everybody's favorite part and like I promised double this time  
  
Title: The Long Way Home Couple:B/V Author: Moonsaiyanprincess storyid: 390035 Summary: A/U Due to technical difficulties, Bulma and Vegeta have to travel through portals to find their way home. Citrus basically in every chapter, a lot of close calls, and B/V in situations you NEVER thought posible! R/R Please!!!  
  
My Veiw: One of the best it's romantic funny serious it's just great make sure to check this out!Title: Cruel Fate? Couple V/B Author: The Flying Pen storyid: 370050 Summary: UPDATED CH 41! A/U EPIC-V/B-G/C-K/18-What happens when tradition on Planet Vegeta calls for the Prince to pick a mate and forces every girl his age on the planet to come and stand before him for his decision? Will his royal guards (G/K) get the leftovers?  
  
My Veiw : Awsome story filled with action made for anyone who likes Vegeta and Bulma picking each other with a little competition.  
  
Title: Freak Show Couple: V/B Author: Kira Anne storyid: 814603 Summary: A/U B/V Bulma is a half saiyan living on earth, but when the Saiyans track down her mother she is forced to live on Vegetasii. But Bulma finds how hard it is to be different, and the evils of jealousy and hate in society, and maybe love too?  
  
My View: Sort of sad at the beginning but we see Bulma giving Vegeta a challenge and Vegeta having to make a choice, but was is the choice and what might it's consequences be.  
  
Title: When Destiny Plays Games Couple:B/V Author: Niori storyid: 994641 Summary: AU. Sayijins took over earth and brought it's people to Vegeta- sei. 18, Chichi and Bulma were separated, but 11 years later, they were sold to the castle, but destiny wants something more. G(K)/CC, B/V, K/18.  
  
My view: Pretty cool this time the Vegeta-sei depends more on the girls than the guys!  
  
Title: The Gift of Magic Couple B/V Author: Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood storyid: 1021587  
  
Summary: B/V- A/U Bulma just happens to be blessed by the gift of magic. Will she actually fall in love? And will it be will Vegeta? Love, betrayal, lies, and secrets. Find out! My Veiw : Very good Bulma's mother made King Vegeta's life miserable so how will he accept them getting together  
  
Title: Wishing for Recognition Couple: B/V Author: Snowmiss2222 storyid: 1061430 Summary: B/V Okay, so maybe Goku didn't get wished back before the Sayains arrived. Bulma whishes herself to be a Sayain and chaos insues... Yamcha is not helping the poise either. Some OCCness.  
  
My Veiw: Great story for anyone who likes seeing Yaumcha pummeled by Bulma. 


	6. Does your heart speak with words?

Disclaimer: I own my new laptop that I got for Christmas, but my parents forgot to throw in DBZ! Darn I guess that's what birthdays are for.  
  
A/N: Pan0gwen IM'ed me the other day and motivated me to finally update so everyone can thank her plus all my wonderful reviewers * hears crowd cheer *! I made it a little longer since I haven't updated for a while, but it's not too much longer. Anyway I think I kept you waiting long enough on with the story....  
  
Bulma woke up with a scowl to the sound of knocking on her door. She jumped up, and got quite a shock to she wasn't in her own bed.  
  
The events of the previous nights finally popped in her head. I better answer that door she thought as she jumped out of bed, as she seemed to remember she had a certain sparring match with a prince and she was going to teach him a lesson she did a little Bulma dance of victory until the knocking on the door grew louder.  
  
Bulma finally opened the door to see the saiyan elite that had been with her little "friend" (remember Rakmedah in chapter two).  
  
He stood tall with a calm, but impatient demeanor if he wasn't any thing like his friend she could call him handsome, his light brown eyes, and dark hair that hung down to his shoulders in spiky manor that all saiyans hair seem to posses with two little strands of hair hanging in front of his eyes (think Miara Trunks bangs) he was muscular and stood a full three inches taller than her.  
  
"Bulma," he looked down at his feet then looked up at her. Bulma snapped out of her trance to look at his face, was he afraid to look at her?!?!  
  
" Hey," she said as she gently cradled his chin and brought his eyes to meet hers. He looked at her in a shy asking manner. There eyes connected they were curious. Was this her prince charming?  
  
~  
  
Vegeta was pacing in the sparring room that woman was suppose to be here fifteen minutes ago.  
  
Kenato had been sent to get her, of all his men he knew that Kenato would not take advantage of her, yet there he was twenty minutes later, and there was no woman in sight. A knock came from the door.  
  
Prince Vegeta put on his usual scowl, and walked regally and, painfully slow to the door. Hey if he prince of all saiyans had to wait she would to.  
  
He stood in front of the royal training door. " You may enter," his gruff voice called out. The door slowly opened to reveal he blue hair beauty, and one of his new best elite since his other was on "vacation."  
  
" Kenato," he said staring at him menacingly, "what is the meaning of being late?"  
  
Kenato bowed to his prince, "I am very sorry your highness it took a while for the lady to answer he door,"  
  
"It is fine Kenato I'm sure the elites could use some target practice," Kenato looked at the ground he had failed his prince.  
  
"Kenato I will accept your failure this time, but if it happens again I will find someone more," he paused for effect, " befitting for the job."  
  
"Hey," Bulma practically screamed, "you shouldn't treat him like that,"  
  
Vegeta looked at her a brief startled expression crossed his eyes, and Kenato was paralyzed from shock. His startled expression soon turned to a glare. Who was this woman to think she could get away with telling him what to do?!?!  
  
"Kenato out now!" Vegeta screamed at the now confused Kenato how could that woman speak like that to his prince and not get severely punished.  
  
He finally came to his senses when Prince Vegeta started powering up his red aura whipping around in his anger.  
  
Bulma got angry, "Who do you think you are?!?!" she shouted her fiery blue aura growing with her impatience.  
  
Kenato ran out this fight would be great to watch just not close enough to where he would be killed. After Kenato left things heated up.  
  
Bulma lunged at Vegeta feeling every muscle in her body move fluently she gracefully landed a right hook on Vegeta's face.  
  
Her rage fueled her movement her body danced to an ancient melody that she felt was unlocked inside of her this was where she belonged, fighting with him just seemed so right.  
  
His head was forced to the side by the weight of her blow how could that woman be so strong, and him not of heard of her before.  
  
He felt wetness on his trickle down from the top of his cheek. Was that blood? Vegeta launched his animalistic side taking over as he kneed Bulma in the stomach.  
  
After that hey started matching each other blow for blow, each having the upper hand at sometime. Having the raw energy of fighting someone that was as close to there equal as they had ever seen.  
  
~  
  
Sei looked at her husband laying in that dream filled sleep that usually came after his visions such as the one he had had last night.  
  
She dabbed the cloth into the water basin, and dipped it on his forehead. He stirred throwing some of his covers off of him. When had it been the last time he had had a vision like this, and had shared it with her?  
  
Ah, she remembered it had been a few years she unconsciously rang out the cloth. He had dreamed of a boy that looked much like him, so he had figured it was their son.  
  
In his dark brown eyes blue ones were reflected. Soon his son had disappeared, and the only thing that was there were those piercing blue eyes that had turned into a young woman blurred so you could not see her features just a distinctive blue coloring.  
  
The prince had been there he had looked at her with such a soulful look. She had reached out, that angel, but the prince had turned crossed his arms and dismissed her.  
  
She had fallen started crying, the bite marks on her shoulder clearly visible.  
  
When she had looked away you could hear Vegeta's thoughts, "I just can't let anything happen to you," he had turned and walked away without looking back.  
  
You could still see her piercing blue eyes yet they seemed somewhat sadder. She rose up into the sky wings sprung out from both sides when she rose to look down upon a battlefield, a ray of moonlight shot down gently from the sky on a befallen prince bloodied and bruised.  
  
A tear had fallen from those eyes reflected in that tear was a smirking Freiza. Her head rose high as she let out a yell of rage her hair turned metallic silver, and fell down in spikes, but her eyes, those eyes were still that piercing blue.  
  
Seic laid her head on her husband's chest, and closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep. A flash back of the eyes popped into her head, was she dreaming?  
  
Bulma was there she was looking down until Sei approached her, when she looked up Sei gasped, they were the same eyes in the vision. Sei looked at her, Bulma blinked and held out her hand to her she jumped up her wings spread flying upward.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the sky infront of the moon. Her arms were held up and crossed towards the sky, and her feet hung crossed at the ankles her hair spilling down to her waist loosely curled.  
  
The moon was behind her the crest of Vegeta-sei flashed in it. Sei noticed she was on a high cliff. "Are you the queen Bulma, the one who will save us?" Bulma smiled, the wind blowing her hair in the occasional breeze.  
  
Sei tried to reach out, and touch her, but the ground underneath her began to shake. She ended up slipping and falling off the cliff down into the dark abyss.  
  
She tried as hard as she could to fly, but she was helpless. Just as soon as she thought all hope was lost Bulma came darting down from the sky, and grabbed her hand.  
  
A warmth filled Seic' body as Bulma carried her upwards. A fuzzy feeling was forming on her back. With a great sense of relief filled her when she felt wings sprout from her back.  
  
She looked at her reflection in the lake her wings spread out, she gasped a little at the sight of them.  
  
"You have been a great assistance, maybe together we will save them," she looked at Sei, "We are very much alike, always remember third class is just a title, but what is a title if empty?" She tilted her head in a questioning manor.  
  
"I understand," Seic said looking at Bulma, those blue eyes piercing her putting her in a trance.  
  
She pulled Seic an arms length away and gently touched her forehead a light started to glow around her slender hands, "Listen to your heart, does it speak with words?" Bulma hung there for a second "Never forget that," then she flew off in one graceful movement into the night sky.  
  
Sei stood there for awhile, she touched the right side of her chest, "My heart what does it tell me?" the wind came in, and pushed her hair back from her face she tilted her head up to the sun.  
  
"Sei, Sei, Seichilenia," came the distant soft gruff voice.  
  
"Bardock, I .I know the queen," She laid her head down on his chest "Just..tired,"  
  
"Go to sleep," Bardock urged, "I will be here when you wake" It had been a shock the first night he had slept with her to find out that he had passed the ability to her.  
  
Hers were just somehow different her dreams were not a direct interpretation of the future. People in her dreams could see her she could talk to them.  
  
~  
  
Bulma wiped the blood from her brow every pore of her body was open breathing in the new life. She had finally stormed out on Vegeta because her new saiyan appetite needed attending to.  
  
She heard her stomach growl again. She was in the middle of the saiyan cafeteria, and she had a big problem.  
  
Exactly which cafeteria was she suppose to go in when she wasn't with Sei! Bulma stood in the center of the hall for at least thirty minutes, before Vegeta showed up.  
  
"Now you wish you weren't so eager to run away from our little sparring match, huh?" he said arrogantly  
  
She tilted her head "Lead the way my prince," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Gladly," he walked a little ways until he came to the royal, and elite section, " since you CLAIM to have no recollection of your previous life, and your fight is relatively fair," she growled at this part," you will be known as an elite unless I decide differently.  
  
Bulma was jumping up, and down at this inside, outside she showed no emotion, but she was 99 percent sure that she was the only human to become a saiyan Elite.  
  
Ah wait until he finds out I am part human. Her thoughts were soon diverted when her nose picked up the unmistakable smell of food.  
  
~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were walking, about to go there separate ways when Bardock, and Sei come storming into the hall, "Prince Vegeta," Bardock said bowing before his prince.  
  
" Princess Bulma," Sei said bowing to the one woman she would gladly give her allegiance to. Unfortunately Vegeta was not to happy about that  
  
"What," Vegeta practically screamed at the top of his lungs, causing almost everyone to stare at him  
  
"Explain," he said somewhat calmer.  
  
"Prince Vegeta if you don't mind my suggestion, I think we should get out of view."  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement. Vegeta took them to the meeting chamber connected to his room. There they explained the visions to Vegeta and Bulma who were both a little shocked.  
  
" You mean to tell me," he stopped "I would never sleep with that wretched woman let alone let her become my mate,"  
  
Secretly Vegeta couldn't think of anyone better, she was strong, graceful, and beautiful. Vegeta scowled he did not nor would he ever need a mate.  
  
"Same goes for me," Bulma chimed in.  
  
Sei sighed how were the two most stubborn people suppose to get together if they were so dead set against it. Maybe telling them had been a mistake.  
  
Had it been a dream no it was real she could still feel the wings still hear Bulma's word crisp and fresh in her mind maybe that was it Bulma had said, "Listen to your heart, does it speak with words?"  
  
Maybe that was what her and Vegeta would have to learn. There words they had spoken maybe those were as empty as her title.  
  
She hoped so, she would hate to think she had killed the entire saiyan race off.  
  
"Although I am doubtful of the woman and I mating your visions have never been wrong before, and I can and will change my destiny," was Vegeta's gruff reply, "Send a batch of my space pods we four will leave in two hours on our course to Earth,"  
  
"Earth," Bulma's voice cracked, "you mean the Earth," "Yes, woman What else do you think I'd be talking about," he gave Bulma a strange look. This would be fun she thought sarcastically.  
  
A/N: I'll never know if you liked I if you don't review or if you didn't like it or if you have suggestions this time of the year is always busy so if it seems like I'm making up a lot of excuses you have no idea sorry for the delay, and I hope to have a new chapter out soon!  
  
~Review  
  
***New Ads***  
  
Title: Wishing for Recognition story id: 1061430  
  
Author:Snowmiss2222 Couple:V/B Summary: B/V Okay, so maybe Goku didn't get wished back before the Sayains arrived. Bulma whishes herself to be a Sayain and chaos insues... Yamcha takes advantage of Bulma after a fight and gets back at her with full force. Some OCCness.  
  
My view: Another wish fic where Bulma's a saiyan if you like my fic you will probably like hers the OCCness can be weird but I guess it's for the greater good of the story!  
  
New addiction Marci woo hoo!  
  
Author: Marci  
  
Title:Remember me  
  
Couple: V/B  
  
Summary:Chapter 3* B/V Bulma is deathly afraid of your's truly ( extremely OOC-at first) but will that all change when she'd trapped aboard a ship with him for an entire year? R/R ENJOY  
  
My view: awesome fic I don't like OCCness but hers is not bad at all this is a wonderful read!  
  
Title: Love in the Strangest Places  
  
Couple V/B  
  
Summary: *Chapter Nine!* B/V CC/G 18/K A/U Woo! Bulma and Chi-Chi find they have the same fate and are sent to boarding school for their high school senior years. But little do they know what awaits them there...R/R!! Rating will change later.  
  
My view: awesome I love it when they don't take the guys saiyan heritage away but always seem to give powers to Krillian  
  
~That's it for now, now get on your butt and review 


	7. Pit Stop at Arlia

Disclaimer: Romeo and Juliet disclaimer style, DBZ oh DBZ how I long to own thee, To sing with every single praise, and be rich for my forthcoming days.  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm back to give you more since I ended on a bit of a cliffy, and I'm not evil, well not too evil. I was thinking of writing this in my chapter yesterday, but after writing 11:30 P.M. to 7:00 A.M. I was tired. Any ways hope you enjoy this chapter there's going to be a few surprises.  
  
Let's get this straight "" talking **telepathy  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to Earth," Bulma asked yet again, her hope diminishing more and more as they were nearing the landing pad.  
  
"Woman, for the last time, yes! I am the prince of all saiyans, you will not change my mind," his tail started twitching in agitation.  
  
Bulma sighed in defeat following about a step behind him. She stood almost dejectedly as she watched him get into the space pod next to hers. Guess he would have found out the truth sooner or later she reasoned looking at her feet as if they could solve all her problems. She mustered up her strength and silently trudged her way to the space pod.  
  
Behind the glass of her own pod Sei looked at her friend with a look of understanding. Poor Bulma she wouldn't have traded places with her for all the food in the universe (remember for saiyans that's a BIG deal).  
  
Once they were all settled in, all four were soon succumbing to a deep dreamless sleep that was artificially enhanced by their space pods. So started to tale of the most unlikely band of travelers in the universe.  
  
~  
  
"Prince Vegeta are you awake?" the feminine computer voice came from inside the pod Vegeta mumbled, "We are nearing the planet known as Arlia. Do you wish to stop as previously planned?" the computer continued.  
  
"Yes," he directed his attention to the ship stretching his previously dormant muscles, "Get the others on line." The computer beeped in response, to show that all ships were being contacted "Sei, Bardock, Bulma wake up we're going to stretch our legs a bit on a planet known as Arlia."  
  
The speakers blared loudly in Bulma's pod. She stretched out, and yawned. When had she last woken up?  
  
All her muscles were cramped, and there was hardly any room to stretch out in her space pod. She guessed a little walk would be nice, anything but sleeping.  
  
She cracked her neck, and leaned forward looking at the red planet in front of her it was so plain, but intriguing at the same time her tail whipped around her in anticipation, meeting a new species was always full of scientific discoveries.  
  
Once she got to her lab back home she could write a novel on saiyans and their different lifestyles and technology. She wondered if they Arlians resembled humans as the Saiyans did, if hey were stronger, smarter, or if they even had a proper civilization.  
  
The ground was coming nearer, and Bulma screamed from the impact when the pod smashed into the ground. The soil gave way as the pod continued it's rapid decent until it started to slow and finally halted. Bula's door slowly opened blowing the disturbed rocks and sand away from it with a whoosh.  
  
Bulma somewhat shakily stood up and flew to where the others were, and stood to the back left of Vegeta. She was looking around at her new surroundings, which were practically deserts and cliffs, when her sensitive hearing picked up a sound similar to footsteps to the right of her. Not long after a weak ki blast came hurdling towards them out of nowhere.  
  
Vegeta sensing it easily deflected it into a cliff. Coming from behind the cliffs and out pulling themselves out from the sand a whole army of giant bugs surrounded and started shooting. Bulma, and the rest of the gang got the hint and surrounded themselves with ki shields.  
  
A mentionable amount of Arlians stood around them firing. Each shot of about five rounds succeeding in making the air around them filled with a smoke wall. The leader of the group stepped forward with a cocky look on his face, sure that they had most definitely defeated to so called threat, and waiting to see what color the pile of ashes would be when the smoke cleared (he's a weird man or uh... Arlian OK)  
  
He was startled when figures started appearing in the smoke, and then became clearly visible as four smirking saiyans tails wrapped around there waist.  
  
"Surrender in the name of our king are face the wrath of us!" the Arlian leader shouted after he got composed.   
  
Bardock got into the position to jump his lip curling in a malicious smirk in anticipation of his first kill in Arlia, but as he was about to take off the leaders head he heard Vegeta's voice* Bardock, let's have some fun*   
  
Bardock gave a quick look at Vegeta before nodding and, went from his jumping position into one that looked like a royal bow. Vegeta stepped up "We surrender," he held out his hands.  
  
Bulma was extremely confused to why Vegeta would surrender to a bunch of giant big ugly bugs whom he could easily defeat, but then again she had long stopped questioning Vegeta's ways, and decided to play along for now.  
  
They marched along the featureless desert frontier, after a while it seemed as if every cliff and grain of sand were the same. The finally arrived at a stone coliseum the leader stopped and dragged his breath in and puffed his scrawny little exoskeleton chest out as if he were going to make a great speech.  
  
"Take the men to the dungeon, they will fight tonight, as for the women" he continued, "even though they are quite ugly they seem to be strong I am sure the king will be able to make use of them,"   
  
Bardock and Vegeta both growled at this even knowing the women were more then capable of taking care of themselves. Vegeta stopped in mid growl 'why should I care if that woman is be taking away she's been nothing but trouble from the beginning?!?! It's only the fact I want answer that's the only reason he said reasoning with himself'   
  
  
  
Bardock watched as the women were dragged off glad to see the bugs weren't touching them anywhere inappropriate. Vegeta just feigned emotion until they were escorted to the dull dark dungeon where there were even more of those pesky little bug creatures.  
  
Just think of it this way Vegeta thought to himself they'll all be dead by morning a cruel smirk twisted on his face he kept his usual calm demeanor and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
Bardock on the other hand was having no problem ignoring the "bugs" that peaked out around the bars studying the saiyans with curiosity. He flicked his tongue over his incisors as he started stretching preparing for the battle to come. He wondered if these Arlians would taste better ki blasted or raw.  
  
~ Bulma and Sei were escorted to a beautiful room complete with a waterfall bathing area. Women there were barely even clothed they were mostly Arlian, but there was the occasional exotic alien.  
  
Some even looked human, but were purple instead of the traditional tan. An Arlian woman came up to them with two identical outfits one red and one black, they both had a thick strip of material that got thicker to cover most of their breast, the cloth then merged into one strip that covered the belly button, and connected the top to the long flowy skirt that hung low on the women's hips with slits up to mid thigh. They both changed without modesty in front of the other women.  
  
You will both watch the fight tonight the Woman instructed. You will stand by our king wearing these as you watch your mates die, a cruel smirk formed on her face.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat to let the woman know she was about to speak, " Have no mistake I arrived with prince Vegeta but he is not my mate, and he surely is much stronger than your king,"  
  
"Silence!" The woman raised her hand to slap Bulma, and Bulma let it hit. She saw the smirk go off the woman face as she cradled her hand. The women in the room gasped as they Bulma's face had not moved a centimeter and there was no obvious reddening. "I'm sorry was that supposed to hurt?" Bulma asked with sarcastic innocence.  
  
The Woman looked at her in horror as she ran out of the room making little pouty noises over her hand. It comes to no surprise that Bulma did not like her.  
  
They sighed waiting was so boring. " Just think of it this way soon we'll be able to show our power." Sei said to comfort her friend. They smirked the masquerade would go on for now, but they would have there sweet revenge later.  
  
~Approximately 4 hours 32 minutes and 6 seconds later.  
  
"Come," the guards said urging Vegeta, and Bardock out of the cell by poking them with their giant spears that Vegeta guessed they thought actually posed as a threat.  
  
Vegeta, and Bardock deliberately moved slow to annoy the guards, they soon entered the ring a few bugs were gathered in the ring itself some holding spears, and others holding the ki blasting guns they had seen earlier this was to easy.  
  
Vegeta looked towards the stand there were millions of bugs watching, but the most captivating sight of all was the blue haired woman setting beside the King. Her skin seemed creamy and smooth her long tresses were gently tossing in the wind her outfit left almost nothing to the imagination he noticed with a devious smirk.  
  
Vegeta pulled his eyes away with a quick jerk. The woman was ugly just as she always was and always would be. Bardock had seen his mate in less but it was always a treat to see her in something 'special' he sent a wink up to her.  
  
He pulled himself together if he made this entertaining for her he might get a special "treat". He turned his attention back to fighting every muscle ached to moving, and hit. The king held up a red flag and brought it down quickly, in signal that the fight had started.  
  
The aliens immediately started shooting, and throwing spears Vegeta, and Bardock joined in soon after shooting ki blast they then raised there ki, and killed everyone that was in the arena, and even some in the stands. It was so pathetic absolutely none of them served a good challenge for them and they were so looking forward to a fight. They sighed and decided to make a game of who could blast the most people in the stands  
  
Bulma and Sei looked at each other simultaneously they shot a ki blast directly at he king who seemed to serve as no challenge and was quite useless. His body fell to the ground with the ashes that use to be his head.  
  
Vegeta let all the few that had not been shot yet escape he'd get them later right now he was hungry as was everyone else.  
  
"I've never eaten a king before," she said staring at the remains. Usually Bulma did not have bugs in her diet, but her saiyan side was so hungry Vegeta was starting to look like a giant drum stick.  
  
They decided to eat the king and his soldiers raw, saying they had wasted enough time. It was soon time for them to leave the desolate planet known as Arlia.  
  
They went to the spot where their spaceships had been to find they had been confiscated, which was not totally surprising.  
  
The guys, and girls went to get out the remote when he girls noticed something. With their new barely there outfit there wasn't exactly much room for a remote.  
  
"Bardock, Bulma, and I didn't exactly have room for our remotes" Sei chimed up.  
  
Bardock, put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "It won't be very comfortable, but you can ride with me,"  
  
Sei threw her arms around her mate then backed off and poked him in the chest. "Remind me I owe you a "treat" she said walking very seductively to the pod.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta," Bulma said somewhat anxiously.  
  
"No way in Hell woman!" Vegeta said walking to HIS pod.  
  
Next Chapter: We all know Vegeta will cave. Or at least you do now. What will happen when he's stuck in a ship with skimpily dressed Bulma Review and find out  
  
*** Ads coming soon *** 


	8. The long way home

Disclaimer: I am not the rightful owner of any thing related to the dragonball series.. yes that only happens in my dreams  
  
A/N: Woo hoo! I got a laptop and a FF.net membership for Christmas, sorry for not updating in so long ^^;;. and that this chapter seems to be extremely short ^^;;. That enhanced stat thing is nifty ^^, but it showed how many people were reading my story and not leaving reviews ;_;. Haha don't know how to get you people reviewing so.. *puts up flashy please leave a review sign* well does it work??!   
  
Vegeta quickened his brisk pace ever so slightly making sure that he got to his space pod quicker than that onna. Who did she think she was that she assumed that she deserved to be in his presence he huffed. He was just doing this for answer.   
  
Just for answers he mentally reassured himself pushing the part of his mind that was thinking of Bulma's body with the lack of attire and her sort supple skin pressing against him in the small confinements of his pod. He cursed his mind for wondering. 'I said we only wanted her for answers damn it!!'.   
  
Bulma not far behind him was having the same problem 'This man is an evil mass murderer intent on killing your friends family, AND your planet and all you think about is his rock hard muscles hm.. hard that give me some ideas... ah Bulma get a hold of yourself'.   
  
She let out a frustrated grunt before matching pace with Vegeta again. When they finally got to the ship Vegeta gracefully slipped in and in a tenth of a second managed to cover the whole surface area of the bench.  
  
"Move over monkey boy" Bulma said getting a little more then irritated.  
  
"Woman it's not my fault you are too fat to fit on this bench you should have thought of that before you decided to forget about your remote tsk tsk." he said giving her a look of fake disappointment.  
  
Bulma let out a growl before standing on the small bit of floor te bench had left in the pod her back shaping to the door as Vegeta closed it. Her arms were braced against the other side of the pod her knees slightly bent.   
  
Her cleavage was right in front of Vegeta's face his eyes widened a bit noticing the generous amount of the soft curved skin. He quickly shut them before looking at her face glad to see that she had been to distracted by trying to find a position to notice that she had been so close to achieving her previous thoughts.   
  
"You know you can't stand like that forever woman." he smirked noticing her obvious discomfort.   
  
"Watch me" she said trying not to show the strain in her voice.   
  
~in space~  
  
Bulma was still holding out it had only been like five minutes since take off and her arms were already cramping up.  
  
"Computer get the other ship on line" Vegeta yelled still trying to get his attention of the supple flesh that was conveniently positioned in front of his face   
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta" the computer complied linking him to the other pod where moans where heard.   
  
"Bardock," Vegeta yelled causing the saiyan to yank back from his mate who pulled the dress back into place and leaned to the far wall which still wasn't very far away from him on account of their rather cramped quarters.   
  
He sighed he definitely wasn't going to get anything more after this.   
  
"Yes, your majesty" he replied contempt evident in his voice.   
  
"I'm sorry to have interrupted" Vegeta said sarcastically," but in case you didn't notice your pathetic third class mind hasn't destroyed Arlia yet"   
  
Bardock winced not only was he not getting anything from his mate something told him he was going to get something else, like a spar from Vegeta.   
  
The door to his pod opened and he wormed his way out from the small pod and floated in the air for a few seconds forming the energy needed in his hand. "Good riddance," he mumbled tongue flicking over his teeth as he hurled the harnessed energy hurled towards the planet exploding it on impact.   
  
Meanwhile in Vegeta's pod the tricky gas was doing it's job again both Vegeta and Bulma were giving into a deep sleep. Balma's muscles relaxed and she fell forward on the saiyan prince, but both were in their sedated sate to notice yet.  
  
~on Earth~  
  
Popo looked at Kami in surprise, "Are you sure?" he asked even though he knew Kami was never wrong.   
  
"Yes," Kami said his age worn face smiling slightly, "It's time for us to gather the gang."   
  
The gang had all gathered on the look out Tower. Everyone was a bit on edge of the supposed Earth shattering news the were about to receive.   
  
Goku fidgeted, "Kami what did you call us up for?" he said a bit antsy over the silence. "  
  
It's about Bulma..." before he could finish Yaumcha broke out in a sob.   
  
"I admit it I killed her I tried so hard but.. but.. she just died I didn't mean to......."   
  
"Actually Kami said, "she's on her way to earth right now"   
  
Everyone now stared at Yaumcha the once proud desert bandit wiping the tears furiously from his face. "Wait!," Goku was quick to recover, "Bulma's coming?!?!" Goku bouncing around the compound with a huge smile on his face "Yay! We get to see Bulma again Bulma Bulma Bulma"   
  
Kami cleared his throat "That is not all, with her comes a great threat three terribly powerful warriors from a race known as the saiyans. These warriors are ruthless and I don't think their intentions are good. I'm not sure if Bulma will be able to stop them so Goku, Yaumcha, Krillen, and Chi Chi will be taking lessons from me."  
  
"All right!" Krillen exclaimed finally seeing the use in going to this meeting.   
  
"Goku will be sent to gather Chi Chi, Krillen you will inform the Briefs their daughter will be returning, and Yaumcha you will stay will me." The warriors were about to go to there respected destinations when Kami stopped them.   
  
"Wait that's not all Goku there's something I need to tell you" the little boy looked up at him with interest "you're not exactly human" All the other warriors fell down anime style.  
  
~Back in Space~   
  
"Prince Vegeta" the feminine voiced called him back into consciousness.   
  
Why was it all he could see was blue.. and that smell? It was intoxicating. He stopped in mid thought almost letting out a yelp as he realized it was the onna on him. Her chest was pressed up against his and without thinking he momentarily cursed his armor for the barrier it proved against her body.   
  
Her face was curled into the crevice of his neck and only moments ago his head had been laying in the abundance of her hair he followed her outfit down to her tail which was wrapped around his leg?!?!   
  
He then notice that his own tail had wrapped itself around her upper thigh that the slit had given a generous view of when it slipped up a bit from her fall. He unwrapped it quickly 'that never happened' he thought to himself.  
  
"Prince Vegeta are you awake?" the computer asked again.  
  
"Yes," "We will be landing on Earth in 13 minutes would you like me to inform the other"   
  
"Yes that will be all," He then pushed Bulma into the wall they were still squished together but this way she wasn't on top of him.   
  
She looked lazily before she noticed the view. Her breath caught in her throat. Very soon she would have a lot to explaining to do and not just to Vegeta to her family too.   
  
That was if she could stop that monkey prince from killing them all she sighed, and looked at the place she had called home all her life.   
  
Now it seemed so small so vulnerable. Vegeta did not notice all of her glances the vein twitched on the side of his head. Did that woman even notice she still had her tail wrapped around him?!?!?  
  
A/N: haha I know I know you hate me ^^;;; so short and I didn't even let them arrive on earth ^^;;. No worries I'll update soon ^^, but in the mean time pretty please review ;_;. Come on I have a guy friend that says tummy button how cute is that XD. If you review I'll give him to you ^^;;;. Hmm.. not sure how he would like that but he'll get over it XD. 


End file.
